House of Hester
The Hester Family began as a merchant dynasty in Callinkay before spreading through the south, multiplying and earning lands throughout the Province. Hester of Hester House The Hester House branch is the original family line. They were founded 200 years ago after helping fund various infrastructural projects in Callinkay. They are still based in their family's manse in the city. * {Nils Hester} (440-503), 10th Master Hester of Hester House ** {Elena Melderney} (444-478), wife of Nils *** Quillin Hester (b. 469), 11th Master Hester of Hester House **** {Lana Callern} (472-529), wife of Quillin ***** Rabard Hester (b. 492), Bailiff of Callinkay ***** Bartem Hester (b. 496), Knight-Commander of the 5th Regiment of Foot ***** Ebara Hester (b. 500), wife of Aldur Braze *** Owin Hester (b. 478), Merchant of Callinkay **** Byna-Fessa Kelori-Hester (b. 490), wife of Owin ***** Nils Hester (b. 499), Priest ***** {Junia Hester} (504-530), wife of Rufin Erred ***** Aduos Hester (b. 505), son of Owin ****** Tella Hester (b. 511), wife of Aduos ******* Geddon Hester (b. 538), Squire to Bartem Hester ******* Hayna Hester (b. 540), daughter of Aduos Hester of Greyharbour The Hesters of Greyharbour are the second oldest of the Hester families. It was founded by the brother of the 4th Master Hester of Hester House. He expanded the town of Greyharbour and founded a merchant fleet there. * {Elisa Hester} (480-538), 5th Lady Hester of Greyharbour ** Erik Arricson (b. 477), husband of Elisa *** Rosena Hester (b. 508), 6th Lady Hester of Greyharbour **** Henrik Seffer (b. 501), husband of Rosena ***** Anders Hester (b. 531), Knight-Captain of the 5th Regiment of Horse ***** Henrik Hester (b. 536), Captain of the 2nd Regiment of Foot ****** Henrik Halfson (b. 553), bastard son of Henrik *** Tella Hester (b. 511), wife of Aduos Hester * Berin Hester (b. 484), Priest and Magister of Greyharbour Hester of Bitterwold The Hesters of Bitterwold are the third of the four landed branches of the family. They were founded by a distant cousin (a descendant of the 3rd Master of Hester House) around 400. * {Stedan Hester} (463-521), 3rd Master Hester of Bitterwold ** {Rosena Vennar} (466-530), wife of Stedan *** {Fulk Hester} (490-523), 4th Master Hester of Bitterwold **** {Yana Strayer} (491-553), wife of Fulk ***** Aldo Hester (b. 514), 5th Master Hester of Bitterwold and Knight-Commander of the 5th Regiment of Horse ****** Jessri Lyman (b. 513), wife of Aldo Hester ******* Emblyn Hester (b. 536), wife of Jorn "Jornson" Olgin ******* Stedan Halfson (b. 534), bastard son of Aldo and his squire ***** {Gallo Hester} (517-544), Knight Herald *** {Aldur Hester} (492-529) **** {Kella of Hayport} ***** Edvar Hester (b. 519), Chamberlain of Bitterwold ****** Hayma Brackish (b. 523), wife of Edvar ******* Royston Hester (b. 540) ******* Aldur Hester (b. 543) ******* Ava Hester (b. 550) ***** Haybry Hester (b. 522), Merchant of Hayport ****** Lilyn Crenny (b. 516), wife of Haybry ******* Kella Hester (b. 539) ***** Olyn Hester (b. 526), Knight-Captain of the 1st Regiment of Horse Hester of Downsley The Hesters of Downsley are the most recent landed branch of the family. They were founded only 34 years ago from the raising of a distant cousin of the Greyhabour branch. Unlike other branches, they were rewarded not for mercantile or financial reasons but for military prowess. * 'Bram Hester '(b. 494), 1st Master Hester of Downsley ** Roslan (b. 517), wife of Bram *** Robsen Hester (b. 539), son of Bram and Squire to Haybry Highvale *** Lilyn Hester (b. 544), daughter of Bram